


"The fuck are skinny jeans?"

by WatermelonAntlers



Series: Valvert Modern AU [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Javert hates Jean now, Jean takes Javert shopping, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot, Unestablished realtionship, Well I guess this can be interpreted of them being together already, Yes Jean just called Javert star, cause why not, no he doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonAntlers/pseuds/WatermelonAntlers
Summary: Javert has next to no clothes, so Jean takes him shopping for some.





	"The fuck are skinny jeans?"

     Javert only had one friend, and that friend betrayed him. Jean Valjean took him shopping.

     Despite only owning one shirt and single pair of jeans — both of which had shrunk in the wash, Javert refused to go shopping. He still had his police uniform his police officer foster father gave him, and that is all Javert needed. (Javert’s currently taking college for a police degree thing so his foster father was like screw it, and gave Javert one of his uniforms he grew out of.)

     Jean hated the damn uniform. It was all Javert would wear, aside from the previously mentioned shrunken clothes he would wear to bed — and it drove Jean mad. Not only did it remind the thief of the community service he had to do in his youth, but it still reeked of the Seine despite the event being two years ago. Now Jean had enough of his roommate's shenanigans, and was physically dragging said roommate into a clothing store. He honestly wasn’t sure which store it was, he just chose the closest one to the mall entrance. Jean wanted as minimal of dragging as possible, wouldn’t want to ruin Javert’s _wonderful_ uniform.

     An hour and half of complaining and whining passed before Jean finally shoved Javert into a change room with two shirts, a pair of jeans, and shorts. Five minutes later of an argument, Javert begrudgingly started trying the first shirt on.  
     “Try the jeans on first!” Jean said to Javert through the staff door. He always said jeans as much as possible around Javert, as it annoyed Javert to hell and back that Jean said jeans as Jeans.  
     “You are not my mother Valjean!” Sure enough Javert stopped putting the first shirt on halfway through, leaving him shirtless, and started to put the jeans on.

     A moment later Javert left the change stall with the jeans on, and of course without a shirt. He looked down at the jeans, frowned, and said. “I don’t think they fit.”  
     Jean completely failed to keep a straight face at Javert’s comment, “Do they feel tight?” he managed to ask after a moment.  
     Just as Javert was unaware that the pants he was wearing were skinny jeans, he was unaware of his roommate’s amusement. “No.” Javert responded. “They just look tight. Are they supposed to look this tight?”  
     Jean grinned. “They’re skinny jeans, star.”  
     “The fuck are skinny jeans?”  
     Jean laughed, not trying in the faintest to hide his laughter. “Yes, they are supposed to be that tight.”

     Sighing, Javert went back into the change stall, and came back not long after with a pastel pink button up shirt that had a slightly too long torso. He still had the skinny jeans on. Javert raised his arms up as if saying, ’well?’ and let them fall back to his sides. Jean shrugged, prompting Javert to go back into the stall.

     Another minute later Javert re-emerged out of the stall with his arms crossed, and glaring at Jean. “What the hell Jean?”  
     Once again Jean laughed another time, because he laughs a lot for some reason the author doesn't really know. “To be fair Javert, you do look good in a crop top and short shorts.”  
     Javert huffed angrily and stormed back into the change stall.

     They ended up buying all four items of clothing.


End file.
